warriors_pocketfandomcom-20200213-history
What if 2: Princess didn't give Fireheart Cloudkit
What if Princess didn't give Fireheart Cloudkit? Cats that appear or are mentioned in this short story: Major Fireheart Sweetflower Swiftheart Minor Ashfur Ferncloud Bluestar Tigerclaw Dustpelt Darkstripe Willowpelt Sootkit Sorrelkit Rainkit Rosetail Halftail Cinderpelt Sandstorm Brightpaw Princess Mentioned One eye Dappletail Smallear Oakheart Thornclaw Frostfur Speckletail Snowkit Bramblepaw Ever wondered why Princess gave Fireheart Cloudkit and not others from the litter? Find out what would happen if she chose a different kit.... " I wanted to give you something " Princess meowed. Princess padded into her twoleg nest and returned with a small tortoiseshell bundle. " Raise her as a warrior. Make her a hero like you! " Princess gave the kit to him. " I can't accept this. It's your kit! " Fireheart meowed. " I want her to be a hero like you. Maybe one day she might become clan leader! " Princess protested. " Alright. Thank you " Fireheart said goodbye and carried the kit through the forest to the camp. Here goes. ''Fireheart padded into camp. Shocked murmurs spread round the camp. " What on earth do you think your doing! " Tigerclaw spat. " It's a gift from my sister " Fireheart replied. " Who's your sister?! " A cat called from the crowd. " It's a kittypet silly " Another hissed. " Her name is Princess " Fireheart meowed. At that moment , Bluestar padded out of her leaders den. She went on to the edge of the high rock and demanded , " What's going on? " " The kittypet brought a kittypet kit " Darkstripe sneered. " Jingle jangle , it's enough of a problem with one kittypet " Dustpaw joined in. Lots of nasty comments spread through the clan. " Enough! " Bluestar yowled. Everyone stopped. " Fireheart I don't know what you think your doing. Your a warrior now , you left your past behind " Bluestar narrowed her eyes. " What will you do with her kit " Fireheart asked , shivering. What would he say to Princess if they said no? " She shall stay for now until I decide what to do with her " Bluestar answered. " For now this kit shall be known as Sweetkit " '''A day before six moons later:' Bluestar had allowed Sweetkit to stay in the clan and Sweetkit was playing with Ashkit" Race you too the elders den! " Sweetkit squeaked to Ashkit. Sweetkit scooted out of the nursery to the elders den. Ashkit was close behind but Sweetkit won. " Your fast! " Ashkit panted. Then he pricked his ears , Fernkit was trying to drag a big mouse to the nursery. Ashkit scurried over to her and bowled his sister over. They had a play fight and then disappeared into the nursery to eat. Sweetkit's belly growled hungrily. She was hungry but she really wanted to visit Rosetail again. In the end seeing Rosetail won over hunger. Sweetkit pushed through the ivy. " Ahh hello Sweetkit " Halftail who was washing himself greeted. " Who do you need? " He croaked. " Can I speak to Rosetail! " She squealed. " Yes dear she's eating a black bird over in that corner. But be quiet as a mouse , One eye Dappletail and Smallear are sleeping " Halftail moved to the side and Sweetkit crept over to Rosetail. " Hello little one. Have you come to hear another story? " Rosetail's voice was soft. " Yes please " Sweetkit whispered. " Mmm let me see. Have I told you about young Bluestar and Oakheart? " Sweetkit shook her head. So Rosetail began the story. " Guess what! " Sweetkit skipped. " What? Said the other kits in the nursery. " Bluestar loved a Riverclan warrior called Oakheart! " She exclaimed. " Quiet now young kits , You need some rest , it's your apprentice ceremonies tomorrow. Sweetkit closed her eyes immediately , She'd forgotten about her ceremony! She needed to be full alert for something so important tomorrow. " Sweetpaw I give you Fireheart as your mentor " Bluestar finished. Sweetkit was now an apprentice , Sweetpaw. Ashpaw's mentor is Dustpelt and Fernpaw's is Darkstripe. " Sweetpaw! Ashpaw! Fernpaw! " The clan called. Afterwards they broke up to share tounges. " Fireheart! Can we go do some hunting! I want to be the best hunter the clans ever see! " Sweetpaw was skipping round. " Good idea " Fireheart led Sweetpaw out of the camp and towards sunning rocks. This was going to be the best apprenticeship ever! Two moons later: " Sweetpaw has finished her warrior training. I think she should be made a warrior along with the other apprentices " Fireheart told Bluestar. " Sweetpaw may be made a warrior at sunset but none of the others. Their all traitors! " Bluestar growled. " O-ok " Fireheart stammered and exited the den. He padded over to where Sweetpaw was training with the other apprentices. " Bluestar's going to make you a warrior at sunset " Fireheart meowed. " Really! " Sweetpaw's eyes grew wide. " Wait! What about us. I've been an apprentice for longer than her! " Swiftpaw exclaimed. " Sorry Swiftpaw. I tried to ask for you three to be warriors but she didn't allow it " Fireheart apologized. " Sorrys are not enough! " Swiftpaw growled. He stomped into the apprentices den. " He'll get over it soon " Sweetpaw reassured her mentor. " Cats of Thunderclan! We are gathered here for a ceremony " Bluestar began. " Sweetpaw step forward " Sweetpaw padded to the front. " Starclan , this apprentice has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command her to you are a warrior in her turn " Bluestar gazed at Sweetpaw. " Sweetpaw , do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan with your life? " " I do " Sweetpaw was shaking. " Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name , Sweetpaw from this moment you shall be known as Sweetflower , Starclan honours your kindness and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan! " Bluestar rested her muzzle on Sweetflower's shoulder and Sweetflower gave her a lick in return. " Sweetflower! Sweetflower! Sweetflower! " Everyone cheered, all except one , Swiftpaw stomped off to the apprentices den , his hackles raised in anger. A moon later: " A-and Swiftpaw g-gathered all us apprentices b-because he said i-if we do s-something special B-Bluestar would let us b-be warriors. H-he said h-how about finding w-whats stealing the prey at s-sunning rocks. Only B-Brightpaw went with him s-so he wouldn't be a-alone " Fernpaw whimpered to Dustpelt Fireheart and Sweetflower. " We'd better go and find them before they get hurt " Fireheart announced and then turned to Fernpaw. " When did they leave? " " In the middle of the night! " Ashpaw came up to join them. " Ok , Sweetflower Dustpelt and I will go and find them , Sunning rocks you say? " Firestar meowed. Fernpaw nodded. Fireheart pelted out of camp with his patrol at his heels. Dustpelt sniffed the air. " I smell blood! " He growled. Sweetflower pricked her ears. " Look! " Fireheart spun around. Swiftpaw's black body was in a clearing of blood white on the other side , Brightpaw lay. He slided down the clearing and went across to Brightpaw. Sweetflower rushed across to Swiftpaw and Dustpelt stood. " Brightpaw's dead " Fireheart reported. Sweetflower examined Swiftpaw's body. He suddenly flicked his ears. " Swiftpaw's alive! " Sweetflower exclaimed. Though he had torn ragged ears and he had lost an eye. He also had a brutally scared face. " We better get Swiftpaw to Cinderpelt and Brightpaw to Frostfur " Dustpelt meowed. " Are you ok? " Sweetflower bent over Swiftpaw in his nest. Swiftpaw jumped and turned his head round. He was so uncomfortable he closed his eyes again. Three moons later: Swiftpaw now Swiftheart had his warrior ceremony along with Thornclaw Ashfur and Ferncloud. He and Sweetflower became mates and Swiftheart had announced a moon ago that Sweetflower was expecting kits. Sweetflower was in. The nursery with Speckletail and Willowpelt and their kits , Sorrelkit Sootkit Rainkit and Snowkit. They were all playing Moss catch. Sweetflower had played it with Ashfur and Ferncloud when they were kits. " Hey Sootkit! Bet you can't catch this! " Sorrelkit threw a ball of moss over the black toms head. Sweetflower noticed Snowkit sitting on his own in a corner. The other queens had noticed to. " Why aren't you playing with Snowkit? " Willowpelt demanded. " Your usually nice with other kits " " Its 'cause he's boring. We tell him the instructions over and over but he does it all wrong " Rainkit replied boldly. " What's got into you three today? Now show some manners! " Willowpelt snapped. The three kits deliberately dragged themselves over to Snowkit. Sorrelkit explained the rules once again and threw the moss to him. Snowkit caught it and began to unroll in. " Ugh! " Sootkit muttered. Sorrelkit yawned purposely and meowed , " Woah I'm tired today! " Rainkit and Sootkit got the idea and started making tired comments. They padded over to their nests and slept. " Kits " Willowpelt sighed. " Thinking about it it's time we were sleeping anyway. They've stayed up to long " Willowpelt watched Speckletail curl up with Snowkit. Sweetflower settled down in her nest to. Sweetflower watched her mate take out a hunting patrol with Ashfur Ferncloud and Bramblepaw. She wished she could go with him but she was heavily pregnant with kits. They could arrive any day now. She took a squirrel from the pile and began on it outside the nursery. It was nearing leaf bare so hunting patrols went out regularly. Sweetflower finished her meal and went into the nursery for a rest. " Sweetflower's kits are coming! " Sandstorm rushed up to Swiftheart. He quickly dropped his catch's on the pile and rushed inside to his mate. Cinderpelt was with her. Sweetflower looked up at him but didn't have the energy to purr. " Push! " Cinderpelt meowed. Sweetflower gave a small shove. " Get your mate a stick to bite down on would you " Cinderpelt asked Swiftheart. Swiftheart disappeared out of the nursery. " Is their blood? Can I see! " Rainkit squealed. Willowpelt gave him a hard nudge. " Hush! " Sweetflower push again and a black bundle slithered onto the moss as Swiftheart came in. " A beautiful tom! " Cinderpelt exclaimed. Not long after , another tom slided out. He was patchy. " One more to go " Cinderpelt promised. Sweetflower gave a last shove and a third kit came. " Two toms and a she kit! " Cinderpelt told her. " Oh their beautiful , Swiftheart " Sweetflower exclaimed. " What should we name them? " Swiftheart asked. " Well , The black one could be Nightkit and the patchy one Patchkit " Sweetflower suggested. " Those names suit them " Swiftheart agreed. " What should we name the ginger and white kit? " Sweetflower asked. Swiftheart gazed at the third kit. " Brightkit. We should name her Brightkit " He meowed. " That's nice " Sweetflower murmured.